TRAPPED
by estr
Summary: Operation! Get Tamaki and Haruhi realize their love for each other.So trapping them in an island is the plan. And what's this? AN ISLAND CONFESSION? If you think after that they'll end up together, you're wrong. HARUHI IS FREAKIN asdfghkl!
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a while..._

_I just cleaned my room and look what I've got. Yep, I kinda wrote this fanfic quite a long time ago (but it was not finished yet) after finishing the ouran manga. And also, I just wanna say sorry to my dear readers for not updating my stories. SOWIEEEE._

_-estr_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this. How clueless are they!" Cried Honey. The host club excluding Tamaki and Haruhi since they are the subjects in the conversation gathered together in the corner.<p>

"Shhh.. I know, we need a plan." Whispered Kaoru.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the corner…

Haruhi handed a box of tissue paper to Tamaki.

"Thanks." He said as he blew his nose. "I just don't understand. Why are they excluding us to their conversation. I thought, we are.." He sniffed. "Family." He put his hand on his face and sobbed loudly.

"I don't know. But I think it's convenient." Said Haruhi flatly and continued reading a book on the host club's sofa.

"Ha-haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he sat next to her. "Papa understands you." All of a sudden, the place darkened and a spotlight was directed to him.

"The feeling when you pretend you're okay but deep inside, you're in pain." He patted her back. "You're not alone."

"NO WAY!" yelled Hikaru. Tamaki and Haruhi turned their faces to him.

Kaoru covered Hikaru's mouth with his hand.

"Uhhh…don't mind us. Its none of your businesses."

"Okay." Said Haruhi.

"N-none of your business? Waaaaaaaa." He cried more.

"Hikaru! We know you like Haruhi but sadly this fanfiction is about her and tono, so you're not allowed to object k?"

It took him 5 seconds to nod.

* * *

><p>"Where are the others?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.<p>

_Flashback._

_It was Monday, early in the morning; she's currently fixing her necktie when her phone rang. Its Hikaru._

"_Uhh..Haruhi…" He paused._

"_Hikaru?" She heard voices on the background. _

"_Tell her! Tell her!"_

"_Look…I cant. How can I possibly let th-" Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's phone. Mori and Honey carried Hikaru away._

"_Put me down you idiots!" Haruhi heard him shout._

"_Haruhi! Ohayou! We planned yesterday that we'll be having a trip to one of Kyouya's island so…"_

"_Wait, I can't hear you." It was really noisy outside._

_She opened her windows and curtains blew in._

_Her eyes widened. "What the hell is that helicopter doing outside my window!"_

"_Calm down Haruhi. You can't go to the island using a car so basically we got you a ride."_

_End of flashback._

"I don't know. They're late I guess."

Haruhi sighed for the nth time. "I don't think they're coming."

"That's not true. Hmn…why don't we just enjoy the island and have fun. Besides, maybe before sunset the helicopter will be back. They cant possibly let us spend the night here." Tamaki cheered Haruhi.

"I guess you're right. Let's go."

"Okay."

"I wonder what that creepy ship is doing there" They stared at the unmoving ship that's about 150 meters away from them.

"I think its abandoned. Maybe pirates owned it before."

"Ehhh? Pirates?"

They continued to talk about pirates.

On the other hand…

"They found out." Hikaru and Kaoru said in chorus.

"and who's stupid idea was it?" Kyouya asked.

The twins whistled.

"Om nom nom nom! I really love cakes!" exclaimed Honey while Mori stood beside him in silence.

"Come to think of it, what made you agree with the twins' idea?" Honey asked Kyouya whose currently typing on his laptop.

He moved his glasses and smirked.

"Kaoru said that he can make the host club's earning's twice if the plan will succeed.

"Hey look! They're already heading to the forest." Hikaru announced.

Kyouya closed his laptop and smiled. "Good."

"You know Kyouya, that's really a creepy smile." Kaoru said.

* * *

><p>So im currently watching ouran live action. Lots of people criticize it but..guess we got our own opinions and for me, its interesting and funny. Oh and I like how they magnified (like 1000x more than the anime and manga) the kyouya x haru. So as for those people who ship that team, then you gotta watch this!<p>

THANKS FOR READING! Please show your support by writing a short review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Im really hungry." Tamaki said with both of his hands on his stomach.

They've been wandering in the forest for almost 2 hours.

"I know, me too. But we can't just pick wild fruits here. It dangerous. Plus, you said that, this island was just bought yesterday, and Ootori's still haven't developed it. Im not knowledgeable about fruits like this." She held a berry-looking fruit from a bush.

Tamaki sighed. "Neither do I. I don't have any idea why we're here."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah and just the two of us."

Tamaki looked at her. Her last words rang on his head.

"J-just the two of us?" His face flushed as he thought of her with him together, alone. He was too flustered by the thought that he tripped on some rocks on the ground.

"Sempai! You can't just sleep there."

"I tripped you know."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. I'll just get u—aww!"

"Hey, its bleeding!" Haruhi pointed at his foot.

"What! This is not good. Is there anything much worse than this?" He whined.

Then rain started to pour.

He looked at the sky. "That was a rhetorical question! Ugh.. Hey Haruhi! You're spacing out."

_Rain? Thunder? We need to get out of here. _ "Y-yeah. Hmn..here." She held out her hand.

"Ha-haruhi.." Tamaki blushed as he reached for her hand. Haruhi placed his arm on her shoulder and dragged him. She doesn't know where she's going. All she wants to do now is to get out of that place. She stopped walking when a thunder roared.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki saw her trembling. He clenched his fists. _Damn. How can I forget! She's scared of thunders damnit! Idiot Tamaki._

"Let's go. We should hurry or else your wound will—"

THUNDER…

She fell on her knees and covered her ears with both of her hands.

Tamaki sat down and hugged her tightly. His foot is hurting like hell but the sight of the woman she loves looking so helpless is much worse than what he feels on his foot. Then it hit him. He loves her as woman. Not just as a friend of like a father.

"Se-sempail.." Haruhi uttered as tears started to roll on her cheeks.

"Shhhh." Tamaki looked around and spotted a cave. With all his remaining strength, he carried her.

Haruhi stuggled. "You don't have to. I can-"

"I want to… I want to protect you."

The rain continued to pour heavily and a thunder roared again. Haruhi pushed herself to him.

"Haruhi I.. I love you." He said as they reached the cave.


End file.
